Chad Dylan Cooper Question and Answer Session!
by carebearfrost
Summary: CDC here, what it do? Today I'm going to give fans a look into my life by answering questions sent in my fans, here we go! For FastReader22's Pick a Number Challenge!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I've decided to enter this in FastReader22 Pick a Number Challenge, so I edited and changed it up a bit for that (: So, please review if you haven't already and tell me what'cha think!**

**Warning: Extreme Randomess. Just sayin ;)**

* * *

CDC here, what it do?

Okay, so I decided to let some fans have a peek into my life, so I've been answering some questions that have been sent in by fans. Today, I'm going to be answering questions that have been sent in by: **Chad3ellie187**

Here we go!

**You haven't answered any of my questions! I check EVERY. SINGLE. DAY! And you've never once answered any of my questions! **I'm answering them now, aren't I?

**How much time do you spend on your hair? **Why would you want to know? Are you trying to perfect my look? (It's trademarked, so I could sue you.)

**What did you have for breakfast?** Cereal, and why is this relevant?

**Did you have cereal? **. . .That's kind of creepy.

**Do you like cereal? **Why are all these questions about cereal?

**Have you ever been chased by wild rampage of iguanas? **What?

**Wait, who am I kidding, why would you ever be chased by iguanas? **Okay, good, you were worrying me for a second there.

**It's **_**much **_**cooler to be chased by Alpaca's. **What the heck is an alpaca?

**Would you consider letting me come see you? **Uh, no. That would be weird.

**Or maybe you could just send me photos of you? Like, a 'Daily Chad' or something like that. **Okay, I've got a feeling that you have no friends.

**Is it true that you ran off with a Canadian Princess to Aruba and you got married with six kids? Cause that's what 'People' says. **Wow, I'm pretty sure Canada doesn't have kings or queens, much less princesses.

**Favorite eye color for a girl? **Brown. Definitely brown.

**If you said brown, did you say that because of Sonny Munroe? **You're actually starting to creep me out.

**Is it true that you like Sonny? **Okay, since when are these questions about Sonny? It's _my _Q and A session, here, remember.

**What's your most embarrassing moment? **CDC doesn't get embarrassed.

**If 'pro' is the opposite of 'con', is 'progress' the opposite of 'congress'? **What the crap?

**If you were stranded on a desert island, what would you bring with you? **Wow, you're really unoriginal.

**What's your star sign? **Me, duh. What other stars _are _there?

**Are you Emo? **What in the world possessed you to think that I'm emo?

**Do you write depressing stuff? **I have no reason to write depressing stuff.

**Is it because your emo? **Again, what's up with all the emo stuff?

**Would you dye your hair black? **Ew, no.

**If you did, is it because your emo? **Okay, did I do something to make you think that I'm emo?

**Are you going emo because Sonny doesn't like you? **Again with the emo thing? And what? Of course Sonny likes me. Everyone likes me.

**Can you do the jerk? **Can you see me doing the jerk?

**Can any of your cast mates do the jerk? **How am I supposed to know what dance moves my cast can or cannot do.

**Did you freak out when you were guest-starring on So Random? **Guys don't freak out.

**Are you gay? **No.

**Would you tell us if you were gay? **Yes.

**Are you sure you're not gay? **What, do I act like I'm gay?

**Are you a boxer or a briefs kind of guy? **Um, no comment.

**Do you secretly like it when you're called gay/emo? **1. No. 2. People call me gay/emo?

**Do you secretly think you're the hottest guy alive? **There's no secret about it, honey.

**Why do you not like Zac Efron? **What's to like about him?

**Because I like Zac Efron. **Of course you do.

**Do you think Zac likes you? **Like I said earlier, _everyone _likes me, whether I like them or not.

**Do you like me? **I think you're weird. And that you ask weird questions.

**Do you think Sonny likes me? **Sure . . .

**Blonde or brunettes? **Why is this relevant? (And, brunettes, by the way).

**Do you dance like a housewife when no one is around? **How in the world could I dance like a housewife?

**Do you believe in funny? **I believe in Drama.

**Cause funny moves the mountains. **What…?

**Do you were sunglasses? **Heck yes.

**Do you were them at night? **What would the point in that be?

**What are you wearing? **My Mackenzie Falls Uniform. I'm at the studio right now.

**Are you in the studio right now? **. . .

**Do you like M.C. Hammer? **Heck yes. *Starts break dancing*

**Can you break dance? **Why does it seem like you listen to none of my answers?

**Do you play any sports? **Sweat? Ew. Gross. No.

**Which one? **…I don't play sports.

**If you don't play sports, which one would you play? **Probably swimming, so I could show off my rock hard abs.

**Do you have a six pack? **I have an eight pack, babe.

**Do you flirt with everyone to hide your inner feelings? **I'm pretty sure flirting _reveals _your inner feelings.

**Who do you like? **Uhh…

**Would you tell me who you liked? **Refer to the question above.

**Are you rich? **Do you live under a rock or something?

**Do you believe in love at first sight? **I'm pretty sure I've experienced love at first sight.

**Have you ever had love at first sight? **Okay, this is getting kind of old.

**Do you have a facebook? **Yup, now I'm convinced you have no life.

**Are you mean? **What on earth makes you think that?

**If you were a kitchen appliance, which one would you be and can you please make the appropriate sound? **Um, probably a coffee maker. "GRRR/GRIINNDDD?"

**If you had to, what relative would you lock in a shed? **Probably one of my cousins.

**Do you believe in Peter Pan? **You have some weird questions.

**Do you like long survey's like the one your answering now? **No, but yours is actually kind of interesting.

**What's your favorite animal? **Hmm, panda's.

**Do you think that you're 'Beaster than Easter'? **Beaster than what?

**Do you buy your own groceries? **Well, I live alone, so I kind of have to.

**Do you consider yourself 'Chadalicious'? **I'm just going to take that as a compliment.

So, let's hope that tomorrow's questions aren't as weird!

Peace out, suckas!

-CDC

* * *

**Haha, yeah, I warned ya it was random! ;) Review please! And to FastReader22: I hope you liked it! :D**

**As Chad would say, **

**PEACE OUT SUCKAAASSS!**

**-Emily(:**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys! So here's the dealio: I've had some requests to add a couple more chapters, so I've decided to do it like this: Step one: You review/PM me some questions. Step two: I answer them and publish them. Step three: Repeat (;**

**I would love to see what creative questions y'all can come up with! I think it'll be something really fun to do (especially when I'm bored). **

**These questions in this chapter are NOT mine. These were messaged to me by: Lillyrose44 so all credit for the questions goes to her. All I own is the answers :D**

**So please enjoy (AND REVIEW!)**

**x.X.x.X.x**

Miss me? Ha. Of course you did.

Anyways, I've decided to answer some more questions, this time they were sent in by: Lillyrose44. Okay, so here we go, suckas!

**Who are you? **Who am _I_? Are you kidding me?**  
**

**What are you? **….I'm kind of confused right now. . . ****

Gender? Male, no freaking duh.**  
**

**Age? **Just turned 17. Be jealous.**  
**

**Color of eye? **Um, have you seen a picture of me? These blue babies are hard to miss.**  
**

**Color of hair? **Really? Seriously, why are you sending in these questions if you don't know what I look like? _I'm freaking famous_.**  
**

**Are you an alien? **Umm, wtf?**  
**

**By alien, I mean, someone from a different country?** Oh. That explains things. And no, I'm not.**  
**

**Do you like to act? **. . . I'm an _actor_, on a TV show. Mackenzie? Falls? Mackenzie Falls? Helloo?**  
**

**If you do like to act, are an actor/actress? **Refer to last answer.**  
**

**Why do you act stupid? **You better watch your mouth. Chad Dylan Cooper doesn't act stupid. **  
**

**The question above was a trick question, if you don't ask stupid, that means you're terrible at acting. **What? I'm so confused!**  
**

**What your favorite food? **Ooh. . . I can't decide on a food, but drink would definetly have to be a Carmel chocolate frappe with extra foam, cinnamon sprinkles, and a hazel nut swirling.**  
**

**Have you heard of Allison Munroe? **Dude, she's my _girlfriend_.**  
**

**The question above was a another trick question, if you never heard of Allison Munroe, which is Sonny, this means you're stupid. **Um, what's up with all your trick questions?**  
**

**Did you know that Sonny's full name was Allison Munroe? **Duh. Do you really think I don't know my girlfriends full name?**  
**

**Do you like or love Sonny? **Well. . .love, but don't tell anyone, I'm telling her on our date this Saturday ;)**  
**

**Describe yourself. **Amazing. Gorgeous. Greatest actor our of generation. What else is there to know?**  
**

**Who do you hate?** Why would I tell you that?**  
**

**Why do you hate them? **Not naming names, but because he thinks he's so cool, with his singing musicals and blue eyes….**  
**

**Who do you love?** I've already answered this question, stupid.**  
**

**Why do you love them? **Do I even need a reason?**  
**

**Are you well-known? **Um, are you stupid?**  
**

**Because it seems like people knows Sonny more than you. **Wait, what?**  
**

**Also because I never heard of you. **…y-y-you've never h-heard of me…?**  
**

**Are you a wannabe? **Lord no. What makes you think that?**  
**

**Because I think that you wanna be like Sonny, but ends up failing. **Erm, hate to point this out. .. but I'm a_ guy_.**  
**

**Do you always bother Sonny to make her love you? **Please. I'm so lovable that I don't need to make people love me.**  
**

**Because it seems like she hates you...A lot. **Maybe you haven't heard.. .but we're _dating_.**  
**

**Do you live alone? **Yes . . .**  
**

**If you do, why do you live alone?** My parents didn't want to move across the country.**  
**

**Is it because your parents neglected you? **Do you listen to any of my answers?**  
**

**It seems like you want everything to be about you, why? **I don't _want _everything to be about me. Everything _needs _to be about me.**  
**

**If it's not about you, do you even bother to know about it? **…**  
**

**If not, that means that you do want everything to be about you. **I didn't answer. So you'll never know.**  
**

**What are your parents like?** Um. . . parent like?**  
**

**If you don't know, that means that they neglected you. **Of course I know what my parents are like. Do _your _parents neglect _you_? Is that why half these questions are about my parents neglecting me? **  
**

**I like Sonny, do you? **Sigh. . . **  
**

**Do you have a crush on Sonny? **I'm pretty sure we've already covered this.**  
**

**Someone says "I LOVE YOU CHAD DYLAN COOPER", your reaction? **"Of course you do."**  
**

**I don't feel the same way with that person, your reaction? **"It's a sin to lie."**  
**

**Why are you mean? **What makes you think I'm mean? I'm a very gentle soul.**  
**

**Because Sonny says that you are VERY self-centered and bothersome. **I doubt that.**  
**

**Are you always this selfish and egotistical? **Yup, pretty much.**  
**

**Also, if you think that I have no friends, that's offense to me, and other reason why you are mean. **It's not my fault. You're the one who sits around asking questions to a super-star like me who'll you'll never be good enough to meet in person. . . just sayin.**  
**

**What's the name of the show you act on? **. . . how do you not know this?**  
**

**Why is it named that?** Who knows, I would hate to know what runs though the producers minds. . . *shudder***  
**

**When did you start acting? **Four years old.**  
**

**Why did you start acting? **I was FOUR. Do you think I can remember why?**  
**

**Who inspired you to act? **Sigh. Refer to question above.**  
**

**Do you sing? **Eh, I have a few singles out.**  
**

**If you don't, that means that Sonny is MORE talented than you are. **Did you just wake up this morning and think "oh, I'm going to go send RUDE and HATEFUL messages to the greatest actor of our generation. Why? Oh yeah, because I have NO LIFE."**  
**

**There is a rumor going around here that your last name isn't really "Cooper", is it true? **Please. A rumor is just a rumor. And it brings me more press, therefore it's a good rumor.**  
**

**If it is, what is your REAL last name? **. . . Cooper is my real last name. . . **  
**

**Why did you change it? **I didn't.**  
**

**Am I offense? **Offense? Do you have any grammar skills at all?**  
**

**If I am, will you accept my apology? **I'm just going to go out on a limb and assume that 'offense' means 'rude jerk who has no life'.**  
**

**Great, do you want this to be over? **Kind of. Cause you're so rude.**  
**

**Well, it almost is. **Halle-freaking-luiah. **  
**

**But one more question. What do you say when you leave? **Leave? Leave where? Like, DEAD?Why on earth would you want to think of me dead? YOU SICK SOUL!

Umm. . . I think I preferred yesterdays questions. . .

Peace out…suckas…

-CDC

**x.X.x.X.x**

So you got to see a bit ruder/sarcastic Chad this time lol(;

Please send me in your questions! I would love to see them! And thanks again, Lillyrose44, for giving me this awesome list of questions : )

REVIEW PLEASEEE!

-Emily(:


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys! **

**First off: Um, wow! I never imagined that I'd get such a response! So many people sent in/reviewed me some questions, it's crazy! **

**Second off: these questions are from **Lilyrose44 **(again haha) to everyone that sent me in questions: Do not worry! If you sent them, I will post them! Expect another update sometime today with some more(: **

**Third off: The authors note at the end is kinda long, but pleaseee please read it cause it's important (:**

**Fourth off (does that even make sense?):ENJOY!**

**x.x.x.x**

CDC here, again!

So, **Lilyrose44 **has decided that she wants to try sending in more questions, to try to be a bit less. . . blunt. :D so I agreed to give her a chance.

So here you go!

**Hello...Chad, right? **. . . yes?**  
**

**Do you remember me? **Yup.**  
**

**If you don't, I'm the girl who send the "offense" questions. **Kinda hard to forget that.**  
**

**I guess wanna say that "I'm sorry for sending you those question", what do you say? **Fine. . . I _guess _I'll forgive you.**  
**

**If I say, "I'm not one of those 'Chad Dylan Cooper' fan", your reaction? **Tsk,tsk. Hasn't your mother told you that lying is a bad thing?**  
**

**Sonny seems nice, how often do you go on a date with her? **All the time. I mean, she's my girlfriend. **  
**

**Do you believe that you and Sonny are "destined" to be together? **Erm. . .that's personal. . . **  
**

**Sorry for asking this, but I don't understand your show...Uhm..."Mackenzie Falls", can you explain to me about it? **Please. It would take hours to explain it. Google it.**  
**

**Do you think that you would consist to let me see Sonny? **Erm, no.**  
**

**If not, that's sad, but can you just tell me what you think about her as a girlfriend? **I like her . . . a lot. . . hence the 'girlfriend' part. **  
**

**The person that you seem to hate...Is he Zac Efron? **GASP! You spoke his name!**  
**

**If he is, I wonder, what did you do, in person, to make you hate him? **That question made absolutely no sense. Just sayin.**  
**

**Not like I'm a Zac Efron fan, but if you don't like him, shouldn't you be quite the opposite of him? **I am. For example, I can actually _act_.**  
**

**"I love 'So Random'! But I don't understand 'Mackenzie Falls", your reaction? **Sigh. . . well, I can't really trash-mouth So Random anymore since Sonny and I are dating. I'd probably have to say something horrendous, like "I respect your judgement." GAG. **  
**

**Don't ask, it was a random thing I thought about. **Don't wha. . .? I'm confused.**  
**

**You see Sonny cheating on you, your reaction? **Please. Like Sonny would ever cheat on me, Chad Dylan Cooper.**  
**

**You cheat on Sonny, what's your and what you think Sonny's reaction is going to be? **A) I would _never_ cheat on Sonny. B) Um, she'd probably be upset.**  
**

**How smart do you think people believe you are? **People don't _believe _I'm smart. They _know_ I'm smart.**  
**

**Who do you think sings better, you or Sonny? **Sonny. Cause for one, I don't sing that much. Just a couple of singles out.**  
**

**Who do you think acts better, you or Sonny? **Gagh. I guess this is where I have to be a good boyfriend and lie. "S-S-Sonny is the b-better ac-a-ac" Ah who am I kidding I can't say it!**  
**

**James Conoroy. **Bleh.**  
**

**Dakota Condor. **Double bleh.**  
**

**Your opinion on "So Random"? **Erm. . . can't really say anything bad about it. . . soo. . . erm. . .it's. . .interesting?**  
**

**"Gobble down these halls. I'm the PAC with the most. Eatin' pellets like it ain't no thang. Oh s**t, it's a ghost!" **What the-?

**"NOOOOOOOO". **YESSSSS.**  
**

**I like funny, you? **Drama's better.**  
**

**Drama...Like Korean drama? **Erm…never watched it.**  
**

**If not then...What type of drama do you like? **Mackenzie Falls drama. The only drama worth watching.**  
**

**...You do know that if we repeat questions, we don't know that we are, because we just send it down to you, right? **I didn't follow like, _any _of that.**  
**

**"Waka Waka Waka Waka...Waka Waka Waka Waka...Waka Waka Waka Waka...Waka Waka Waka Waka". **What were you smoking when you wrote that?**  
**

**Do you swear, just asking? **Um, no.**  
**

**Do you know what a "funny farm" is? **Funny what?**  
**

**If you don't, don't ask what it is...It's just a question Chad. **Ohkay. . .**  
**

**How did you and Sonny meet? **In the cafeteria. I stole her yogurt. (best. Yogurt. Ever.)**  
**

**Did you instantly fell in love with her, or did you take your time to get to know her first? **Err. . . that's kinda personal…**  
**

**Out of ALL of the question I read so far, I think that you may have ONCE said that we have no friends or life, why is that? **Cause it's true.**  
**

**If that's true, why do you even consider answering our question?** Cause I'm a kind-hearted soul. Accept it.**  
**

**Why do you ALWAYS say "Peace out, suckas!" EVERY time you leave?** Must I need a reason?**  
**

**Do you think that EVERYONE likes you? **Not think, sweetie,_ know_.**  
**

**"I don't seem like you at all, in the matter of fact, it's the opposite of liking you", your reaction? **Why are all of these questions about my reactions to things that are mostly not true?**  
**

**What if what I said in the last question was ACTUALLY truth, your reaction? **See previous answer.**  
**

**If you never became an actor, what would you be? **An iguana wrestler.**  
**

**Do you like my question? **Which one?**  
**

**Do like me asking you these questions? **Kind of…?**  
**

**Am I a BIT less offense than I was before? **Yes.**  
**

**If I am still offense, "I'm sorry", will you accept my apology? **I guess I have to.**  
**

**Do you want to end?** Honestly? Yeah. **  
**

**Well, it almost is. **Erm, good.**  
**

**But one more thing. **Okay?****

;P. (;****

PEACE OUT, YA SUCKA! WHAT? YOU STOLE MY LINE!

Well that's depressing.

-Peace out sucka!

(P.S. I DO It BETTER!)

-CDC

**x.x.x.x**

**(:**

**Couple of reminders:**

**One: You can still send in questions! It's never too late!**

**Two: If you have send in a lot of questions, you will probably have your own chapter. If you send in a couple, I'll probably mix you in with some others (but don't worry, I will always credit the question-sender-inner lol(;)**

**Okay! Now, please read this cause it's important!**

**I have an older sister Ashley (she's 18) who has a fanfiction account that she hasn't used in **_**forever**_**. She writes twilight stories, and they're sooo incredibly good. She's ten gazillion times better then me haha(; Well one of her best ones is called Agony, and its finished with 7 chapters, yet it only has 23 reviews. I think that a story as awesome as hers is should have WAYYY more than that, so if you like twilight, go review it! Her account is: **ashbadash

**Go check them out and review them! I want her email to be SPAMMED with notices! (:**

**So spread the word about her and review it! (: It'll make her happy (:**

**Thanks!**

**-emily(:**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**Umm. . . WOW! The response to this story is absolutely **_**crazy**_**! I went to a movie and when I got back I had **_**four **_**new messages filled with questions from you guys! Not to mention people with reviews!**

**So, due to the overwhelming response to this, I ask that until I answer everyone's questions and get them posted, to not send me anymore questions. **

**This does not mean that I've stopped answering them. As soon as I get everyone's questions up, I will allow you guys to send me in some more, but if you do right now then I'll get so many and I won't be able to keep track of them. **

**Heck, I can barley keep track of them now because there's so many!**

**So I will get these questions posted as soon as possible, then I will allow you to send some more in (: I hope you guys can understand!**

**And to **XxYellowRibbonxX **would you mind sending me your questions again? For some reason there wasn't a subject line, so I couldn't open it up /: So sorry for that inconvience! So just send it, and just incase put a subj. line, I don't care what it is haha(; **

**Anyways, so I hope that you understand! And I'll get more questions up ASAP! **

**-Emily(:**

**(P.S. have you checked out my sisters account like I asked you to? If not, then go do it!)**

**(P.P.S. It's **ashbadash **for those who have forgotten ;P)**


End file.
